Since ATM was invented in the early 1960s, ATM has become widely used, and ATM transactions have become more and more important part of banking transactions. With the rapid development of information technology and internet technology, transactions based on self-service banking represented by ATM transaction started to replace a large portion of traditional banking transactions. It allows customers to conveniently access to their accounts, withdraw and deposit cash, make payments and inquiries, without standing in a long line in the banking center. The ATM based banking transaction become more and more important tool of customer service for modern commercial banks. It has the advantages of low cost, high efficiency, high manageability, and high profitability.
With over 2 millions ATM deployed world wide, management and safety of these ATMs becomes an important issue, especially for those off-bank ATMs deployed away from banking centers, as well as those deployed in remote areas. Adding an additional electronic lock at an ATM will definitely increase the security of the ATMs and prevent unauthorized access to the ATMs.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.